


It's love on the line, can you handle it

by Jens



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Texting the wrong person, modern in that they have phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jens/pseuds/Jens
Summary: Zuko doesn’t know how he managed it but at some point he must’ve accidentally opened his chat with Sokka instead of just swiping the notification away, because how else would a message intended for Mai end up in Sokka’s chat?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 419





	It's love on the line, can you handle it

**Author's Note:**

> title from Hear me out by Frou Frou
> 
> this is a birthday gift from me to myself, treat yo self and all that

Oh no.

No no no no no _no_.

Zuko stares at his phone, unblinking. Maybe if he just - refuses to believe what he’s seeing it will stop being true?

But no such luck. The words are still there.

_I still can’t believe I slept with him._

Honestly, it’s not those words on their own that are bad. He typed them himself, obviously he wouldn’t have done that if it was something he didn’t want out there.

See, he was texting with Mai. She’s his best friend, has been ever since their relationship ended with a mutual coming out (seriously, what are the chances of your girlfriend coming out as a lesbian the same night you’ve planned on telling her you’re gay), and as such he tells her basically everything. Including his sometimes incredibly bad choices in bed partners. And he was telling her about his latest mistake in that department.

While he was writing a message to her, Sokka texted him and Zuko swiped the notification away, intending on replying after he was done talking to Mai. Then Sokka sent another message and another (why does he always have to do that), and Zuko doesn’t know how he managed it but at some point he must’ve accidentally opened his chat with Sokka instead of just swiping the notification away because how else would a message intended for Mai end up in Sokka’s chat?

Zuko is dying a slow death.

So. The reason he ends up sleeping with total creeps so often is because he’s too scared to confess to the guy he really likes. They’ve been friends for years now, and it’s not like Zuko’s been pining the whole time so he’ll get over it.

He’s pretty sure he will. Someday.

_Anyway_ , the point is, he has a crush on a guy who doesn’t know about his feelings, hell Zuko hasn’t even come out to him yet, but now - now Zuko has gone and told Sokka, the very guy he likes, that he slept with a guy. Accidentally, yes, but he still said that. 

Scratch dying, Zuko’s already dead and has gone to some very bad place.

It’s not that he thinks Sokka would react badly to him being gay or anything, it’s just difficult to tell him because what if Sokka then asks him if he likes anyone? Zuko’s a horrible liar, he’s pretty sure Azula got all of those genes in their family, there’s no way Sokka wouldn’t be able to tell if he tried to lie. And what if they couldn’t be friends anymore after that? That’d be the worst; Zuko doesn’t have very many friends. And even more than that, it’s _Sokka_. Zuko’s long since made his peace with never getting to date him but he values their friendship.

So he has to fix this.

When Zuko looks back at the chat, his heart jumps to his throat. Sokka has read the message. He’s read the message and _is typing a reply_. Zuko stares at the dots jumping at the bottom of the screen with mounting horror.

Logically Zuko knows he could just say it was a mistake, a text meant for someone else. A joke, even. But he can’t move his fingers, his entire body is stuck and the dots are still jumping, what the _fuck_ is Sokka even typing that is taking him so long -

Zuko is known to sometimes make stupidly rash decisions. Usually he tries to argue that there’s a logic, even if he himself doesn’t always actually believe it, but this time he knows he’s being irrational even as his body kicks into motion again. That doesn’t mean he can stop himself from switching his phone off and sliding it deep into his drawer, shutting it with a resounding bang.

He’s on his knees in front of the drawer, breathing like he’s just finished a marathon, and it takes several minutes to get his heartbeat under control.

Okay, what now? Obviously keeping his phone buried at the back of his drawer is not a good long-term solution. It’s not a good _short-term_ solution. It’s barely a solution at all. But taking the phone out again would mean reading the reply that Sokka must have sent by now, and then having to react to that with something coherent.

Of course, Zuko has no idea how Sokka has actually replied. Maybe he’s thinking it was a joke? Or maybe he figured out it wasn’t meant for him. Probably that. Zuko never even read what it was Sokka wrote to him in the first place, but whatever it was, him saying... _that_ must have seemed completely nonsensical.

...he really wants to know what Sokka’s saying. And oh yeah, he was in the middle of a conversation with Mai, she must be wondering what happened to him. Or then not, she lives with her girlfriend Ty Lee now and Zuko’s met Ty Lee enough times that he knows she’s more than happy to hog all of Mai’s attention.

But. It’s not like Zuko can avoid looking at his phone forever, right? So he should just get his shit together and face the consequences of his mistake. He’s been planning to come out to Sokka at some point anyway, now’s as good a time as any, and then he can stop worrying about it. If Sokka reacts badly, it’s not like Zuko would want to keep being friends with him anyway.

It’s like ripping off a band-aid. What’s the worst that could happen?

That’s clearly the wrong thing to ask because his brain is immediately flooding with possible scenarios. He could make a total fool of himself in front of his crush, he could lose one of his best friends, he could _die_ , he could -

There’s a knock on his door. “Zuko? Are you here?”

Sometimes Zuko hates sharing a flat with his uncle. But right now he’s incredibly glad for it because Iroh should be working, and therefore him being upstairs can only mean he needs an extra hand at the tea shop. And if Zuko goes downstairs to help him, he doesn’t have to look at his phone and he’ll even have a good excuse for it.

“Yes uncle,” he calls out, finally getting up. Living above the Jasmine Dragon means a lot of unplanned shifts but he likes the work enough that he doesn’t mind. And even if he didn’t, the alternatives would be either living alone (Zuko’s fully willing to admit he’s a mess and most likely wouldn’t survive on his own), finding a roommate (the mere thought of sharing his space with someone he doesn’t know well fills Zuko with anxiety) or going back to his father’s house.

...the last one is not an option.

So, really, living with his uncle whom he trusts, who knows all about his past and the reasons he finds it difficult to connect with people in meaningful ways, is the best for him. Working part-time at his uncle’s tea shop while he works on his degree is a small price to pay for that.

“I’ll be down in a sec.”

Zuko changes into his work clothes and goes down to the tea shop with his uncle. As usual, the shop is almost full, mostly with couples. A twinge of jealousy pierces Zuko’s chest; he hasn’t been on a proper date in ages, and sometimes looking at all the happy couples holding hands is too much.

(Sometimes he remembers his very first date, which his uncle set up when Zuko was 16. It was before he’d realised he was gay so it’s not like uncle could have known, and the girl, Jin, was nice enough, but he felt nothing. Well, nothing but anxiety, that is. Then came Mai; he always had a good time with her even if their relationship was fake, and then, well. By the time he finally admitted he’s gay, he’d already met Sokka and none of the guys Zuko’s ever been on a date with have compared to him, which in turn has meant that none of the dates have ever led to anything more serious than casual sex.

His love life is so _depressing_.)

It’s quite busy, and even with the two of them there’s plenty to do. After cleaning up a broken cup, mixing up an order and getting yelled at for it, and having to watch about a million couples take forever to order because they just can’t stop being lovey-dovey, Zuko’s mind is mercifully distracted from the texting blunder and really anything that isn’t work. He forgets about his phone for the rest of the night.

Or until the end of his shift. Because when it’s closing time, Zuko goes outside to bring in the sign and freezes.

Sokka is not supposed to be here. Zuko knows Sokka’s super busy with his master’s thesis and he lives all the way across town, not to mention that he doesn’t really care for tea so he wouldn't come to the Jasmine Dragon even though it’s the best tea shop in town, especially since it’s closing time and it’s certainly way too far for a casual evening walk.

Sokka is not supposed to be here, and yet he is.

Zuko feels vaguely like he just missed a step while going down the stairs.

Sokka waves at him awkwardly. “Hey.”

Part of Zuko refuses to believe Sokka’s actually here and his mouth just won’t open so he ends up nodding at Sokka instead, still holding the sign.

Sokka shoves his hands into his pockets, looking a little unsure. It’s a strange expression on someone like him who’s usually so confident. “Did your phone break or something?”

The question is enough of a non sequitur that Zuko gets his voice back. “What?”

“Your phone. Did it break? Is that why you never replied?”

Oh fuck. Zuko somehow flushes hot and goes ice cold at the same time. “Uhh, no, I just, I - uncle asked me to work.”

“Oh right, the tea shop. Should’ve thought of that.” Sokka is searching his face for - _something_. Zuko feels unnerved. A moment passes in silence.

“So uhh, earlier when I texted you, I was asking if you’d like to come eat with me and Katara and Aang and then you sent back that text about, uh.” Sokka trails off; Zuko feels a certain level of satisfaction when he realises it’s because Sokka’s _embarrassed_. He’s about ready to combust from mortification, it’s only fair that Sokka isn’t feeling too comfortable either. “So I thought, hey, that probably wasn’t meant for me, you know? But then you didn’t reply anymore and I just - wanted to make sure you’re okay, I guess?”

Zuko can only hope his face isn’t as red as it feels. He can’t believe Sokka come all the way here just to check up on him, Zuko should've texted back to save him the time. He’s such an idiot. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, you didn’t reply. But I guess you were just... working.” Sokka scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “So I got worried for nothing.”

Zuko shrugs. He’s itching to run inside, lock the door and never leave his room again. But Sokka’s acting weird. He’s not making jokes or being loud like he usually is, in fact he almost seems... nervous? Zuko is curious. And he still needs to explain that text, even if Sokka doesn’t ask about it.

Which of course is the next thing he does.

“Hey so, about that text. Was it-” Sokka cuts himself off, starts again. “You slept with a guy?”

There’s no way to dodge the question, or pretend he misunderstood it. This is the moment Zuko gets to choose. He can lie, play it all off as a joke and go back to quietly admiring Sokka. Or he can come out and deal with whatever Sokka’s response will be.

His earlier thought comes back to him. _Like ripping off a band-aid, right?_

“Yeah, I-I’m gay.”

Sokka nods, slowly at first and then faster and faster until Zuko’s worried he’ll hurt his neck. “Okay, cool, yeah. And the guy? Is he your boyfriend?”

“Nope. No. Not even a little bit.” What kind of a person would say they can’t believe they slept with their boyfriend? “Just... a hookup.” Zuko can’t believe he’s talking about his sex life with his crush, what even is his life?

“So... you’re single?” The look on Sokka’s face is weirdly intense. Zuko frowns, feeling self-conscious.

“...yes?”

“That’s great!” Sokka exclaims, back to his usual level of loudness. His smile is radiant but Zuko can’t help but feel a twinge of hurt. Him being single is great? Because surely no one could like him. Because Sokka’s been single for a while too and now they can be each other’s wingmen or something, probably. Suddenly Zuko wants this conversation to be over.

He shifts his grip on the sign, takes a step backwards. “I should get back inside, we’re closing and-”

“No wait!” Sokka grabs his wrist, his hand clammy against Zuko’s skin. “I didn’t mean it like it’s great that you’re single, I mean I did, but not like that.”

“That... didn’t make any sense,” Zuko deadpans, hoping his expression isn’t betraying anything. Sokka seems to be all over the place, which is usually a sign of him being nervous, and given the subject of the conversation, Zuko can’t help but feel - hopeful. At the same time, he’s definitely not going to let himself believe he’d have a chance, it’d only hurt that much more to get rejected afterwards.

“Sorry, give me a sec.” Sokka takes a few deep breaths, Zuko’s wrist still in his hold. Zuko glances behind himself at the shop; uncle must be wondering what’s taking him so long and he’s starting to get cold in his thin shirt. He should go back inside and finish this conversation later, preferably never.

“Sokka-”

“What I wanted to say is. Just because you like guys doesn’t automatically mean you’d like _me_ but - maybe you do?” Sokka swallows audibly, his nervousness tangible. _What_. “I mean, I hope you do. That’s why I’m here. I needed to find out if I had a chance.”

_WHAT_.

“If you had a chance,” Zuko repeats and barely recognises his own voice. It feels like he’s having an out-of-body experience. Sokka nods eagerly, completely oblivious to Zuko’s inner crisis.

“I’ve been planning to ask you out anyway, it’s not just because I found out you like guys and want to experiment or anything like that! Like, I’m super bi and you’re so pretty and amazing.”

Zuko is having a hard time processing Sokka’s words. _Planning to ask you out_. _You’re so pretty and amazin_ _g_. “Does that mean... you like me?”

Sokka positively beams at him. “Yeah!”

And just. What the fuck.

Sokka makes it look _so easy_. As if confessing was just a matter of opening your mouth and saying _I like you_ , consequences be damned. And maybe it is. Maybe Zuko has been scared for nothing. Because, and this is a fact, Sokka wouldn’t stop being friends with him. Sokka wouldn’t let him pull away, even if he didn’t feel the same.

...which he apparently does? That is. Something to process.

“I like you, Zuko,” Sokka says, as if he’s unsure Zuko understood him. “I really like you. I want to take you out and hold your hand and kiss you and,” here Sokka’s smile morphs into a cocky grin, “I want you to text your friends about sleeping with me. But not because you regret it! But because it’s so awesome.”

Zuko’s brain is still running at half-capacity but he groans at Sokka’s joke. “I can’t believe you just said that, you’re awful.”

“No I’m not, I’m awesome and you think so too!” Sokka laughs to himself, then slowly grabs Zuko’s hand and twines their fingers together. “You... do think so, right?”

Zuko knows Sokka’s not actually asking if Zuko finds him awesome but if he _likes_ him, and he has to fight the urge to tear free from Sokka’s hold and flee inside even though this is a lot and he feels completely overwhelmed. But here he is, being offered something he’s only ever dared to wish for in his wildest fantasies, and he’s not about to say no.

He’s not going to listen to the voice at the back of his head that keeps telling him there must be a catch. He knows Sokka wouldn’t do that to him.

“You’re the most awesome person I know,” he says quietly, feeling his face flood with warmth. It’s as close to a love confession as he can give in this moment, and it’ll have to do until he’s ready to say the actual words. He only hopes Sokka understands it for what it is.

He evidently does, because a split second later he is hugging Zuko so hard he actually lifts him a few centimetres off the ground (and wow Zuko is _not_ going to think about that) and laughing in his ear. “I think you’re the most awesome person I know as well!”

Somehow hearing that makes Zuko feel even warmer than hearing Sokka say I like you. _Maybe ‘you’re the most awesome person I know’ will be our forever_ , he thinks a little hysterically.

Honestly, it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if it were.

* * *

Zuko is usually a reliable employee so it’s only natural that Iroh gets worried when Zuko goes outside to get the sign and doesn’t come back for several minutes. Did he slip and hit his head? Did he get kidnapped? What if Ozai or Azula showed up? It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve tried to manipulate Zuko into coming back to them.

Iroh walks to the window. It’s dark outside but the street lamps are on, illuminating Zuko and - ah.

Zuko hasn’t told him much about his love life since he came out 3 years ago, but Iroh has seen the way he looks at his friend Sokka every time he comes over. Iroh has also seen the way Sokka looks at Zuko, and it has been causing him quite the headache how the two are so obviously in love and yet seem to be completely oblivious to the fact that it’s mutual.

Or rather, they seem _ed_ to be, because that is most definitely Sokka out there with Zuko, engaged in what looks like a very passionate kiss.

Iroh turns away. He can give them a few more minutes before he needs to call Zuko in to finish clean-up.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh.... I watched ATLA for the first time ever like a month ago (mainly bc I'm not sure if it ever even aired in Finland?? lmao) and this idea just came to me one day at work so I had to write it. I also started writing another Zukka fic which......... completely got away from me lmfao so idk when I'll be able to finish it but there will be more, I'm currently like. brimming with ideas for this pairing
> 
> I beta all my writing myself and English isn't my first language so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know!!


End file.
